Vengeance
by Armor King
Summary: Sango x Kagome fic. Here's the third and final in my 'Actions and Reactions'-trilogy, sequel to Why. Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: The chapters of this story will not have independant titles. So, Here's chapter 1...

-----Chapter 1-----  
  
-Naraku's Castle-  
  
A figure appears in the shadows of the castle...  
  
"You have failed, Debirusuke." says Naraku.  
  
"Yes. But I have as yet not played my final card." Debirusuke responds, "And, I did not expect her to be able to summon Hiraikotsu at will. Nor, Was I expectant of Taigaakiba to be damaged by her."  
  
"I do not care!" Naraku replies, "You are here to annihilate her and Inuyasha, that is all! I shall handle the others."  
  
"Are you fearful of Sango?" Debirusuke says, half-grinning in the shadows, "For that is what I sense in your voice."  
  
"Silence!" Naraku states, "If you do not wish to die!"  
  
"Heh." Debirusuke responds, "For honor, because you released me, I must eliminate them... or die at their hands. Make no mistake, however, Naraku. As I told Inuyasha, A mere hanyou could never hope to defeat me."  
  
"What!?" Naraku says, standing up abruptly.  
  
"I must see Toutousai. To have him repair Taigaakiba." Debirusuke says, changing the subject, "Now, I shall take my leave." he vanishes.  
  
'Infidel! How dare he insult me, in my own castle!'  
  
-Toutousai's Forge-  
  
"Toutousai!" Debirusuke shouts, appearing near the opening to the old youkai's forge, "I must speak with you!"  
  
"Yes, yes." Toutousai responds, walking out of the forge, "What is all the noise about?"  
  
"Toutousai, I have come seeking your skills." Debirusuke says.  
  
"Eh?" Toutousai questions, squinting his large round eyes and scratching the side of his head, "Do I know you?"  
  
"I am in no mood for your foolishness, Toutousai!" states Debirusuke.  
  
"Ah, Very well Debirusuke." the old youkai responds, "What is it you need?"  
  
"I need you to repair Taigaakiba." Debirusuke says, handing Toutousai his katana in its scabbard.  
  
Toutousai pulls the sword from its scabbard and examines it, "This sword, I remember forging it from Torakage's fang.... hm, hm... It appears it came in contact with another powerful weapon..." he says. Then, Upon further examination, "Can't be done." he says, replacing the sword, "I'd need a--"  
  
"Fang?" Debirusuke says, then holds out a fang between his right index and middle fingers, "Will this one suffice?"  
  
Toutousai takes the fang and looks it over, his eyes widen, "This is--"  
  
"Menoumaru's fang." Debirusuke interrupts again, he turns and starts walking away, "I expect it to be finished by the time I return." he vanishes.  
  
-Hotsprings-  
  
Sango and Kagome are bathing in the hotsprings' waters.  
  
"What's up, Sango-chan?" Kagome asks the taiji-ya, "You look like something's botherin you."  
  
"It was something that Debirusuke said, just before he vanished." Sango replies, "... nevermind though." "It's unimportant, Kagome-chan." she adds, smiling at the other girl, "What about you?"  
  
"Well..." Kagome says, looking down at the water, "Um, I was thinking..." she begins swirling her right index finger around in the water, "I'm gonna need to return to my time soon. And, uh, I was wonderin... um, if you'd like to come with me?"  
  
Sango's eyes widen slightly, "Um... Are you sure?" she asks.  
  
Kagome nods, then looks up at the taiji-ya, "I, um, I don't want to keep 'us' a secret from my family." she says, "Though, I know it'll be even harder to explain than when Inuyasha barged into my family's shrine back shortly after I met him." "However," she adds, "I still think I hafta tell them."  
  
"If you want me to." Sango says, "Then, I will accompany you to your time, Kagome-chan." she smiles at the slightly younger girl and Kagome returns the smile.  
  
-Bone-Eater's Well-  
  
"You two be careful, okay?" Inuyasha says.  
  
Sango nods.  
  
"Right." Kagome says, "You guys, too."  
  
"You don't need to worry." Inuyasha says, "If anything happens, I'll handle it with Tetsusaiga."  
  
Kagome climbs onto the edge of the well, as does Sango. Sango looks back at Inuyasha, "Remember, I'm trusting you to guard Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha." she says. The hanyou nods. Sango and Kagome hold one another's hands and drop down into the well.  
  
From a nearby tree, Debirusuke watches... "So, That is how she travels to and from the future." he says, "Hmmm, Perhaps it is time 'I' pay tomorrow a visit..." he half-grins.  
  
-Higurashi Shrine/Bone-Eater's Well-  
  
The two girls land in the bottom of the well. Kagome releases Sango's hands and walks over to a rope-ladder.  
  
"Come on, Sango-chan." says Kagome, starting up the ladder.  
  
Sango follows her friend to exit the well.  
  
Once outside, Sango's eyes widen quite a bit as she surveys the surroundings: cars, honking horns, skyscraper buildings, power poles, and so on. She turns to Kagome and asks, "Is 'this' your time, Kagome-chan?"  
  
Kagome nods, "Yep." she says, "It's noisy, but it's home." "Come on." she adds, grabbing the taiji-ya by the hand, "I want you to meet my family." she proceeds in pulling the older girl toward her house.  
  
Once inside... "Mom, I'm back." Kagome calls.  
  
"Oh! Hi Kagome." her mom responds, walking out of the kitchen. She sees the somewhat oddly-dressed girl with Kagome, "Who's your friend?" she asks.  
  
"Mom, This is my friend, Sango." Kagome replies.  
  
Sango bows, "Pleased to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi." she says.  
  
"And, So polite." Mrs. Higurashi says, smiling, "Anyway, I need to finish dinner. Kagome, Could you give me a hand in the kitchen?"  
  
"Um, Mom." Kagome says, "There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"Later." her mom says, walking back to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome turns to Sango, "Uh, I should go help her." she says, "Why don't you have a look around, Sango-chan?" the taiji-ya nods and Kagome heads toward the kitchen.  
  
Sango takes her friend's advice and starts exploring(for lack of a better word).  
  
-Kitchen-  
  
"Hey, mom." Kagome says, "There's, uh... there's something I really need to tell you, about Sango..."  
  
"What is it, dear?"  
  
"Well, um, She's, uh... she's not 'just' my friend. She's, um..." Kagome says, not exactly sure how to say it(so she just does), "She's my 'girl'friend."  
  
"Oh, That's nice." her mom says, not thinking about it at first. But then, It hits her as to what her daughter said and her eyes widen. She turns to Kagome, "W-what was that?" she asks calmly.  
  
"Um, Sango's m-my girlfriend." Kagome replies, "We're, um, 'dating'." 'For lack of a better term.' she adds to herself.  
  
"You mean, you and that girl are... a couple?"  
  
Kagome nods, "Y-yes."  
  
-Living Room-  
  
"Who're you?"  
  
"Hm?" Sango turns her head to see a young boy, "You are... Souta, right? Kagome-chan's younger brother?"  
  
"Yep." Souta replies, "But, Who're you? Are you a friend of Kagome's?"  
  
"Me? I'm Sango." the girl responds, "And-- !?" her eyes widen and looks off to her left, "A youkai! Nearby!" she tightens her right hand into a fist, causing a curved blade to cut out through her sleeve.  
  
Suddenly, Something explodes through a wall, stirring up a cloud of dust and debris.  
  
"Hide!" Sango warns Souta, he nods and runs off to hide.  
  
The dust cloud begins to dissipate, revealing a male youkai... he is slouched forward and dressed in clothing from sengoku jidai era, similar to samurai-armor. He raises his head slightly, his eyes closed, his upper-lip trembles somewhat which reveals his fangs as he growls. His right hand raises, fingers curled slightly inward. His fingers twitch and he opens his demonic red eyes, he shifts his focus toward Sango.  
  
"Die! Slayer!!" The youkai states, swinging his right arm in a sweeping motion... sending energy waves toward the taiji-ya.  
  
Sango evades the attack to one side.  
  
"Sango!" Kagome shouts, she and her mother running out of the kitchen, "!?!?"  
  
Sango turns her head to look back to her, "Kagome!?" she then notices the youkai advancing toward her.  
  
The youkai attacks using his claws. Sango evades the attack to her right and, using the curved arm-blade, beheads him. Afterward, the youkai's body immediately rots and disappears, leaving two shikon shards on the floor. The shards begin glowing and fly toward the hole made by the youkai, where they are caught by a hand.  
  
"You continue to amaze me, Sango." a familiar voice says.  
  
"Debirusuke!?" Sango responds, "Show yourself!"  
  
"Of course." Debirusuke replies, stepping into the shrine through the hole, wearing his black cloak.  
  
"Debirusuke?" Kagome says, her eyes widening, "Wh-why're you here? I thought Sango defeated you!?"  
  
"Yes, she did." Debirusuke responds, "And, That is why I am here. Here, you see, Naraku's saimyoushou can not hear what I say to you." "I am here to tell you of the truth which Naraku wishes to conceal." he adds.  
  
"And what is that?" asks Sango.  
  
"Naraku is not a youkai, but a mere hanyou like Inuyasha." Debirusuke says, "And, Because he released me, I am sworn by honor to carry out a request of his... to kill you and Inuyasha." "Or," he adds, "To die in my attempt. As well... There may exist a darker, more powerful entity than Naraku. Though, I am unsure. After you return to the sengoku jidai era.." he turns around, "One day soon, I shall face you in battle and one outcome will occur." he says, "Here. Those are the last shards of the shikon no tama I had in possession. You have earned them." he pitches the shards over his right shoulder and they land on the floor, "Before our battle, however, I must see someone else... to return to them, what is their's." he walks a few steps and vanishes.  
  
"That was 'weird'!" Kagome states.  
  
-Sengoku Jidai/A Little While Later-  
  
Kagura stops walking and spins around, opening her fan, "Who are you?" she questions.  
  
"You need not know my name." Debirusuke replies, "Hmph. You are the incarnation of Naraku who desires your freedom, are you not? Kagura?"  
  
"What of it?" questions Kagura, prepared to fight.  
  
"Then... I have something that may interest you..." Debirusuke responds, lifting his right hand, holding a red glowing light... momentarily, the light transforms into a heart then switches back.  
  
"Is that...?" Kagura takes a slow step forward.  
  
"Your heart, Kagura." Debirusuke says, "I have taken this from Naraku. And, I am prepared to return it to its rightful owner."  
  
"Oh yeah? At what cost?" Kagura responds, untrustingly as she creases her brow.  
  
"No recompense is required." Debirusuke says, "This heart belongs to you and it should reside within you. However, Know this... replacement of the heart shall not be easy or painless to you."  
  
Kagura steps closer to him.  
  
"Are you prepared for what is to come?" asks Debirusuke. Kagura nods slowly. "Very well..." Debirusuke says, gripping the heart solidly. He then draws his hand back and closes his eyes. In an instance, Debirusuke punches into Kagura's chest, slightly to the left of her breastbone, with the hand holding the heart. Kagura screams loudly as it happens.

"Now." Debirusuke says, as he turns and begins walking away, "You are 'free', free to fly wherever the wind takes you..." his voice fades as he disappears from sight.  
  
-Near a Mountain-range/Next Day-  
  
(Sango and Kagome have returned from Kagome's time)  
  
"The time has finally arrived." Debirusuke says, facing down Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"I have grown tired of him!" Miroku says, gripping the string of beads around his right forearm, "I'm going to try the kazaana again!"  
  
"Best to rethink that action, houshi." Debirusuke states calmly, then snaps his right hand fingers. Suddenly, Many insects fly up from the surrounding bushes.  
  
"Those look like Naraku's saimyoushou!" Miroku says.  
  
"Incorrect, houshi." Debirusuke responds, "Dare not to compare my 'Locusts of Apocalypse' to Naraku's inferior saimyoushou."  
  
"Now, It begins!" the taiyou states, then throws his cloak to one side and draws the improved Taigaakiba from its scabbard on his back, "Inuyasha! You shall be first!"  
  
"Heh." Inuyasha responds, "That's just fine by me." he draws and transforms the Tetsusaiga. "I'm ready for you, Debirusuke!" he adds, gripping the Tetsusaiga in both hands.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" questions Debirusuke, then darts toward the hanyou.  
  
Inuyasha swings the Tetsusaiga as Debirusuke nears, however, the taiyou locks the sword with the transformed Taigaakiba. Sparks of energy fly from both blades when they meet.  
  
'What the!?' thinks Inuyasha 'His sword's even stronger than before!?!?'  
  
"Surprised, Inuyasha?" asks Debirusuke, in his normal calm voice, "You should be. The Taigaakiba is superior now to your precious Tetsusaiga, for it has been repaired with the fang of Menoumaru!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Menoumaru's fang?" Sango wonders aloud, "That taiyou was nearly unstoppable." "I wonder what kind of powers his fang has endowed the Taigaakiba with?"  
  
Debirusuke forces Tetsusaiga to one side and then knocks Inuyasha back several meters, and onto the ground, with a left hook punch. "Now!" Debirusuke states, raising Taigaakiba over his head vertically in just his right hand, "I shall fulfill my agreement with Naraku. Die! Inuyasha!!" he starts in a downward left-to-right sweeping motion, "Makaze no Buresu!" the attack is released from the sword's blade toward Inuyasha as he has gotten up to a kneeling stance.  
  
"Inuyasha!!" the other three shout, as the attack seems to hit him, creating a cloud of dust to enshroud the area where the hanyou's at.  
  
A gust of wind blows the dust cloud away, revealing someone standing infront of Inuyasha with very long platinum hair. A double-edged katana held in his right hand and a white furry boa around his right shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha looks up, "Sesshoumaru!?" he says, "What're you doing!"  
  
Sesshoumaru returns Toukijin to its place at his side and closes his eyes, "Hm!" he responds, "Make no mistake, Inuyasha. My desire to end your life has not changed." "However, Only 'I' have the right to kill you." he adds, opening his eyes toward Debirusuke, "Besides that, I have unfinished business with him."  
  
"Heheheheheh!" Debirusuke laughs, "The two sons of Inutaishou." he says, "I should have known. Still you bear a grudge for my taking your mother's life, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
The statement surprises Inuyasha and the others. Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes and practically growls.  
  
"Very well." Debirusuke says, "If you wish to share your brother's fate then, so be it."  
  
"No!" Sango states, "It is 'my' right to kill Debirusuke!" she starts to step forward.  
  
Sesshoumaru holds out his left arm to stop her, "Be not a fool." he states, without looking away from Debirusuke, "No mere human could hope to defeat him."  
  
"And you think to be able to, yourself?" Debirusuke questions Sesshoumaru, "Ha!"  
  
Sesshoumaru lowers his left arm, "We shall see..." he says. His eyes glow red and he transforms into his large dog-like demon form. He then leaps toward Debirusuke and attacks with his right front paw.  
  
Debirusuke practically vanishes and is then on the transformed Sesshoumaru's back. Sesshoumaru shakes him off and Debirusuke flips in mid-air, then lands on his feet on the ground.  
  
"Not good enough Sesshoumaru." Debirusuke says, "That is, If you wish to avenge your mother's death... Now, I shall reveal my other self..." his eyes glow red and a black flame enshrouds him. His body changes to one similar to a large white tiger with black stripes, horns extend from each side of the top of his head and point forward, then two large leathery bat(or dragon)-like wings extend from his back and he roars.  
  
Sesshoumaru roars twice quickly and leaps at the larger tiger-like demon form of Debirusuke. However, Debirusuke raises his right front leg and smacks him to one side. Then from behind Debirusuke, "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha attacks him with the Tetsusaiga's second most powerful attack.  
  
The attack, however, doesn't faze the taiyou and he turns his head toward Inuyasha. Flames appear in his mouth and he launches a fireball at the hanyou, which he evades. However, It allows Sesshoumaru to hit Debirusuke and knock him to the ground. Debirusuke rolls out of the way of Sesshoumaru's follow-up attack and blasts another fireball from his mouth, which hits Sesshoumaru. Debirusuke gets to his feet just as the Hiraikotsu flies at his head. He avoids it and it flies up, then starts its return course and Debirusuke catches it between his jaws. However, Before he can crush it, Inuyasha lands on his back and thrusts the Tetsusaiga down inbetween his shoulderblades. Debirusuke drops the Hiraikotsu and begins shaking, eventually causing Inuyasha to fly off his back(with the Tetsusaiga of course).  
  
Sango, on Kirara, flies above Debirusuke and wraps her chain around his neck. "Higher, Kirara!" orders Sango. Kirara obeys and, roaring once, proceeds to fly higher. The action pulls up on Debirusuke's neck, lifting his front legs slightly off the ground. Debirusuke roars repeatedly while shaking his head, trying to pull down and free himself from the chain.  
  
"How're we gonna beat this guy!?" questions Inuyasha, getting to his feet.  
  
"By combining the powers of the Tetsusaiga with those of Toukijin." Sesshoumaru says, having detransformed back to his human-like form.  
  
"Alright then." Inuyasha responds, "Kaze no Kizu!" he launches his attack at Debirusuke, still held in place by Sango and Kirara.  
  
Sesshoumaru also releases Toukijin's 'Kenatsu' attack, its equivelant to Kaze no Kizu.  
  
Both attacks hit, however, Inuyasha stops his attack and then taps into Tetsusaiga's most powerful attack, "Bakuryuuha!" the second attack also hits Debirusuke, causing a large cloud of dust and debris.  
  
Upon the dust clearing, Debirusuke is revealed back in his human-like form, laying apparently dead on the ground. Everyone believes it to be over, until the taiyou's right hand moves slightly and the fingers twitch somewhat. His eyes squinch tightly and then slowly start opening, he then starts to get up.  
  
"It cannot be!" states Sesshoumaru, a bit surprised.  
  
"He... survived Bakuryuuha?" Inuyasha says, shocked, "And, Combined with Toukijin's Kenatsu!?"  
  
Debirusuke, now standing, raises his head slowly to look toward his opponents, "It is... it is not yet finished..." he says slowly, then grunts in pain from his wounds, "I... possess the blood o-of... the most ancient and powerful youkai clan... I can NOT be defeated by the lot of you!"  
  
"Damn you!" Inuyasha states, lunging toward Debirusuke.  
  
"Inuyasha. Do not." Sesshoumaru warns. However, The hanyou pays no heed to the warning and continues.  
  
"Uh-oh." Shippou says, "The blood's rushed to his head again."  
  
Kagome sighs, "Yep." she agrees.  
  
Inuyasha attempts an overhead swing of Tetsusaiga, however, Debirusuke catches the blade with his left hand.  
  
"When will you learn?" Debirusuke questions, shaking his head, "A hanyou such as yourself can never defeat me!" he thrusts his right palm against Inuyasha's forearm and causes him to release Tetsusaiga's handle. Debirusuke then hits the hanyou with a right backhand, knocking him several feet away, and then throws the Tetsusaiga to one side... where it lodges in the ground. "Eat this!" he states, "Desutsume!" he performs a left-to-right sweeping motion with his right hand, launching his claw attack toward Inuyasha.  
  
The attack hits Inuyasha and, before another moment passes, Debirusuke is infront of him. Debirusuke slashes the hanyou with his left hand claws and then, with his right hand, pierces his chest. After removing his hand, Debirusuke allows the hanyou to fall to the ground and holds up his right hand, which is covered in Inuyasha's blood, "Well?" he says as he shifts his eyes, without turning his head, to his right toward Sesshoumaru, "Which one of you wishes to be next?" then avoids the Hiraikotsu, as it flies at him from his left side.  
  
Debirusuke lands and grunts slightly from the pain of his wounds, then looks toward Sango, who's now standing on the ground, "You wish to be next then, Sango?" he asks.  
  
"W... wait..." comes Inuyasha's voice, causing Debirusuke to look toward him. "Wait!" Inuyasha says again, his right hand outstretched toward the taiyou as he raises his head, "W-we're not done... yet."  
  
"And, What do you plan to do, in your condition?" asks Debirusuke.  
  
"This!" Inuyasha responds, covering his claws with his own blood, "Hijin Ketsou!" he swings his arm and releases his secondary claw attack at the taiyou.  
  
Debirusuke avoids the attack, "Not quite, Inuyasha." he says, then thrusts his right hand claws into one of his own wounds and pulls it free, "Try this! Crimson Desutsume!" he launches his equivelant of Inuyasha's attack, which hits the hanyou.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome calls, as the hanyou flies back and lands on his back.  
  
Inuyasha again starts to get up but, something's different.  
  
"This smell..." Sesshoumaru says, his eyes widening minorly.  
  
"About... time." Debirusuke says, the pain from his wound growing and causing his voice to break slightly, "Now... I shall see... Inuyasha's youkai power."  
  
"Heh heh heh..." youkai Inuyasha laughs slowly, then raises his head revealing a jagged purple stripe on either side of his face. He opens his demonic red eyes to look toward Debirusuke, "Do you wish to die now, Debirusuke?" he asks, intimidatingly, a smirk on his face.  
  
"If you believe you can... kill me, then... just try it... youkai!!" responds Debirusuke.  
  
-----!!To Be Continued!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Well, There's the first chapter of Vengeance. What do you think? Anyway, I wish to apologize for the Inuyasha-like Sango at one point. Well, Review and tell me what you think, ya know. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Okay, I'm back with chapter 2 of Vengeance. Keep reading to find out the outcome of the battle...  
  
-----Chapter 2-----  
  
-Battlefield-  
  
Youkai Inuyasha leaps toward Debirusuke and draws back his right arm, then swings downward at the taiyou. However, Debirusuke catches his opponent's hand with his own right hand, almost in like a test of strength. "Is this the best your youkai power is capable of, Inuyasha?" questions Debirusuke, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I am going to rip your living heart out!" youkai Inuyasha states, calmly. He then thrusts his left hand claws toward the taiyou.  
  
Debirusuke turns to his left and avoids youkai Inuyasha's claws, then raises his right leg and kicks Inuyasha back. He spins left and swings his left arm diagonal down right-to-left, "Desutsume!" the attack hits youkai Inuyasha and sends him flying back into a cliff-face, his head drops.  
  
"Impossible!" Sesshoumaru states, then turns to Debirusuke and attacks with Toukijin.  
  
Debirusuke parries the attack with Taigaakiba, "You may be a taiyou, Sesshoumaru..." he says, calmly, "But still, what makes you believe you can do what Inutaishou could not?"  
  
"Now, Sesshoumaru..." Debirusuke says, after shoving the other taiyou away. He holds his arms out to either side of himself and adds, "This is your chance! Avenge your mother if you can!"  
  
Debirusuke then avoids a second swing of Toukijin and slashes the Sesshoumaru with Taigaakiba. Sesshoumaru drops to the ground on his knees and his vision starts to blur, "Wh-what is happening?" he questions.  
  
"Taigaakiba's new special ability, granted it from the fang of Menoumaru." Debirusuke reveals, "The ability to drain the youki of any youkai its blade comes in contact with."  
  
Just then, A blade cuts down Debirusuke's back and he turns, swinging his left arm as he does and knocks Sango away, "Sango?" he questions, then thinks 'Of course, She was able to approach me without my noticing as I was preoccupied... a true taiji-ya indeed.'  
  
Suddenly, Before Debirusuke can attack Sango... he's hit from above by youkai Inuyasha's 'Sankon Tetsou' attack. Debirusuke then turns and releases his own claw attack 'Desutsume' at the youkai, knocking him out of the air... just in time to be cut by Toukijin's blade and, before Debirusuke can react, Sesshoumaru thrusts his left hand claws into the side of his chest. Debirusuke quickly uses his own left hand to remove Sesshoumaru's and then lands a right hand punch to the side of his face, knocking him back.  
  
Debirusuke holds his left hand over the area which was poisoned by Sesshoumaru's 'Poison Claw' attack. "!? How!?" he says, as one of Kagome's purity arrows pierces the back of his left shoulder and begins to destroy the flesh around the joint. Then, almost in slow motion, he turns just as the Hiraikotsu flies toward him... and severes his left arm from his torso. And, The taiyou drops to one knee, holding his right hand over the area where his left arm used to be.  
  
"I..." Debirusuke says, "Concede defeat..." then grunts slightly as the pain from his wounds are almost too great.  
  
Sango walks over to the taiyou, "Now." she says, "Tell me. What was it, you were talking about before?"  
  
"Forgive me." Debirusuke replies, "I cannot. You need not know." "However, Sango." he adds, his voice breaking slightly, "I have a... message for you from... Naraku... He says, if you wish vengeance... for your family and clan, come to his castle and face him... alone." he shakely turns and then begins walking away.  
  
"And, Where are you going Debirusuke?" questions Sesshoumaru, gripping Debirusuke's neck with his left hand and lifting him into the air, "We are not yet finished!" tightening his grip on the other taiyou's neck.  
  
"... your mother?" Debirusuke says, straining slightly to speak, "You seek to... avenge her, do you not?"  
  
"Silence!" Sesshoumaru responds, drawing back his right hand and it begins glowing, "I shall kill you Debirusuke!"  
  
"As you wish Sesshoumaru..." Debirusuke says, looking down at the other taiyou, his eyes barely open, "I... do regret the death of your mother... but, it was my job a-as a taiji-ya. Now go ahead, take your revenge..."  
  
"!?" Sesshoumaru is surprised(well, as surprised as he can be) to see a single tear of blood rolls down Debirusuke's right cheek.  
  
"Know this, Sesshoumaru..." Debirusuke adds, "I... can only grieve over lives lost... either in battle, or with honor. Your mother... she died, honorably, to protect you..."  
  
"Hmph!" Sesshoumaru responds, throwing the defeated taiyou back onto the ground and then turns halfway away, "You are but a pathetic taiyou, not even worth my time killing." he finishes turning away and walks off.  
  
A few moments later, Debirusuke vanishes...  
  
-Campsite/Later that night-  
  
Sango's eyes open when she is sure everyone is asleep and she gets up. She kisses Kagome on the forehead and then proceeds to sneak away from the camp. Once she is a distance from the campsite, though, the taiji-ya is confronted by Inuyasha.  
  
"And where d'you think you're going?" the hanyou asks, "You're not thinking of headin' to Naraku's castle, are you?"  
  
"What concern is it of your's, Inuyasha?" Sango responds with a question.  
  
"It's a trap, you know that." Inuyasha says, "You're just gonna get yerself killed!"  
  
"Hmph. If that happens..." the taiji-ya replies, starting to walk by Inuyasha, "Then, So be it. I must avenge my family and clan!"  
  
Inuyasha grabs Sango's arm and steps infront of her, then raises his right hand and does the unthinkable... he slaps the taiji-ya across her left cheek, turning her head to her right. "What are you, Sango, a FOOL!?" he states, gripping his right hand into a fist and releasing Sango's arm with his left, "What about Kagome!"  
  
"Have you forgotten the promise you made to her!" Inuyasha continues, "... forgotten everything you two've shared! Have you even thought about what'll happen to Kagome, if you go and get yerself killed!?!?"  
  
"Perhaps... but, did you, yourself, not make Kagome-chan a similar promise?" Sango questions, "Besides, I must go. And if I do die, you can still protect Kagome-chan, Inuyasha."  
  
"You're right, I'd sacrifice anything to protect her! But..." Inuyasha replies, "Don't you get it, Sango! Kagome... Kagome chose 'you'!"  
  
"I know..." Sango says, lowering her head and closing her eyes. She then draws in a breath and holds it, reaching into her sash with her left hand.  
  
"What're you doin'?" asks Inuyasha.  
  
'Sorry Inuyasha...' Sango thinks, she then holds up her closed left fist near Inuyasha's face and clenches it. The smoke released knocks out the hanyou. Then, The taiji-ya dashes away.  
  
'For Kagome-chan, I must kill Naraku!' thinks Sango to herself.  
  
-Naraku's Castle-  
  
"Naraku!" Sango shouts, upon entering the castle, "I have come! Show yourself, so I can exterminate you!"  
  
"I am afraid that will not be possible, Sango." a male voice, not Naraku's, says as an unknown figure appears, "Naraku has, how shall we say, departed."  
  
"Naraku's... dead?"  
  
"Yes, my dear Sango."  
  
"Then, Who are you?" questions the taiji-ya, gripping the band of Hiraikotsu.  
  
"I? Hmph. Names matter not." the male youkai says, "However, If you truly wish to know... I am a thief and I once knew the man, Onigumo. My name is... alas, names do not matter. Nevertheless, I am no longer a mere human... I have become a youkai." "I am, also," he adds, "the one who set the wheels in motion for everything that has transpired over the past fifty or so years: the birth of Naraku, Kikyou's death, the extermination of your clan of taiji-ya... it all transpired because of my burning the cave where Onigumo had been cared for by Kikyou."  
  
"Then..." Sango says, anger lining her voice, "Beyond Naraku, 'You' are to blame!" she narrows her eyes.  
  
"Correct." the youkai responds, "And, I suppose you now intend to seek your vengeance on myself. However, first, I must reveal to you the folly of your choosing to come here..."  
  
"!?" Sango's eyes widen as visions flash through her mind... visions of her allies, dead. She also sees Kagome dead...  
  
A single tear runs down the taiji-ya's right cheek, "No. Kagome-chan..." she drops to her knees and lowers her head.  
  
"Because you chose vengeance, I was able to kill all of them." the youkai explains, calmly, "Your putting Inuyasha to sleep was, as well, most helpful in my endeavor." "Now, The final curtain rises. And, The final act begins..." he adds, "Let us bring this play to its conclusion." he materializes a katana in his right hand.  
  
Sango raises her gaze toward him and narrows her eyes, practically growling as she stands and throws Hiraikotsu at the youkai. She then dashes at him as he avoids the boomerang, drawing her katana as she does, and swings at him.  
  
The human-like youkai leaps into the air, avoiding the blade, and descends toward Sango's exposed back, "!?!?" he gasps as Sango's katana pierces him, thrust back through her own torso. "H-how did y--" he's cut off as Sango forces the blade further through.  
  
"You took... the life of Kagome-chan..." Sango says, her voice breaking due to the pain from her self-inflicted wound. She pulls the katana free and the youkai's body dissipates as the two halves of the shikon no tama fall to the floor. The two halves roll along the floor and recombine into one as Sango drops to her knees, lowering her head.  
  
"You have avenged the deaths of your family and clan, Sango." Debirusuke says, walking up beside the taiji-ya, his wounds have vanished completely, "You have also saved many lives of the people who live in this era, and of those still to come..." he picks up the shikon no tama, "But," he says, as he lifts one of Sango's hands and places the jewel in it, "What has been the cost of... 'vengeance'?" he turns and walks away.  
  
Sango opens her eyes and looks at the jewel, "Kagome-chan..." she says, as tears begin falling from her eyes and onto the jewel... it begins glowing brightly, "!!!??"  
  
-Bone-Eater's Well-  
  
Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara(in its big form) are gathered around the well, and Kagome is just finished saying her final goodbyes to the others.  
  
"Um... Sango-chan?" Kagome says.  
  
"Yes?" responds the taiji-ya.  
  
"Um..." Kagome stops, unsure how she'll put it, then, "Why don't you come stay in my time, with me?" she asks, "I mean, You... you don't have anything left here and..."  
  
"Kagome-chan..." Sango responds, then glances down at the ground, "I would like that, but... who would take care of Kirara?"  
  
Before either says anything else, Kirara places the top of its head against Sango's back and gently pushes her over beside Kagome.  
  
Sango looks back at the cat-youkai, "Kirara?" she questions, "... are you sure? You will be alright?"  
  
Kirara responds with a light growl, meaning 'yes'. Sango nods then turns to Kagome and smiles, she then says her own goodbyes to the others and the two girls enter the bone-eater's well one last time.  
  
-Higurashi Shrine/Bone-Eater's Well-  
  
Sango and Kagome climb out of the well and start out the exit of the building which houses it.  
  
/Past/  
  
"Now." Inuyasha says, then jumps into the air, "Sankon Tetsou!" 'Goodbye, Kagome...' he thinks, as his claw attack obliterates the well...  
  
/Present/  
  
The well crumbles in on itself and then vanishes as though it had never been there...  
  
-----!!The End!!-----  
  
Ramblings: Well, That's the end of it. I decided to have the jewel be in two separate halves, Naraku's half and Kagome's half(strange, I know). I know, I know, This story wasn't anywhere near as well-written as the previous two in the trilogy, but I think it still came out pretty good, though a bit rushed perhaps. Anyway, Review and tell me how you like it. 


	3. Bonus Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Well, In case you were wondering how Naraku died. Here you go! 

-Bonus Chapter 1-

-Near Naraku's Castle-

Debirusuke is returning to Naraku's castle, stumbling slightly due to his massive injuries.

Suddenly, Many roots(vines) shoot up from the ground to pierce Debirusuke in several places across his entire torso and his head drops, eyes closed.

(off) Naraku steps out, directly infront of Debirusuke, "You failed, Debirusuke." he says, almost snearing, "Now, You will die."

"Heh.. heh.. heh.." Debirusuke laughs slowly, barely audible with his head still down, "You, foolish hanyou." he says, raising his right hand slighly. He looks up toward Naraku, his eyes glowing red and he's practically growling. Slowly, He curls his fingers into a fist, one at a time. He then lifts his arm higher and jerks it back down at his side, jerking his head back and shouting loudly at the same time. The energy release disintegrates Naraku's vines.

Before Naraku can move again, Debirusuke dashes forward and thrusts his claws through the hanyou's chest. Debirusuke then removes his hand by jerking it to his left, fluidly turning his back to Naraku in the process and raising his arm across infront of him.

Debirusuke stands up straight and slowly grips the handle of Taigaakiba on his back. He draws the sword(transforming it into its fang-like form) and turns back to Naraku, slashing diagonal down right-to-left, instantly cutting down the hanyou... Naraku's body falls in two-or rather, three due to his head being separate from the other two parts- pieces and Debirusuke detransforms the Taigaakiba to replace it into the scabbard on his back with a ching.

"Hm!" Debirusuke smirks, reaching down to pick up Naraku's disembodied head, "Foolish hanyou." he says, unamused as he holds the head up infront of him, "I warned you, Naraku."

"Heh." Naraku responds(yes, he can talk even as just a disembodied head), "I will regenerate."

"I do not believe I shall allow that, foolish hanyou." Debirusuke says, then instantly crushes Naraku's head in his hand. 'By absorbing a portion of this stupid hanyou's shouki, he shall not be able to recombinate a new body.' he thinks, as the left side of his torso(where his shoulder was) begins jerking, 'As well... I shall regain my lost arm.' Suddenly, A new left arm erupts from his left shoulder.

Debirusuke curls his new left arm up, placing the palm infront of his face, and grips the wrist with his right hand. He turns his hand back and forth once, then curls the clawed fingers into a fist and uncurls them. He releases the wrist of his left arm and performs a left-handed 'Desutsume', then grips his left hand into a fist and relaxes it, "Yes, This arm shall do nicely." he says, absently, then looks down at the remains that once were Naraku, "So... That foolish hanyou wan't completely 'worthless', afterall. Hm!" he turns and walks into the shadows, vanishing entirely from sight.

!The End!

Ramblings: Well, If you wanted to know what happened to Naraku, now you do. Well, Ja!


	4. Bonus Chapter 2

Author's Notes: This is another bonus chapter to Vengeance. Well, If you were wondering what Debirusuke was speaking about in the final chapter of 'Why', then this chapter will explain it all. Here you go. 

-Bonus Chapter 2-

-Battlefield-

The group's facing off against Debirusuke...

Debirusuke evades the Kaze no Kizu, however, he doesn't escape the Hiraikotsu completely as it cuts along the taiyou's back. Debirusuke falls forward onto his hands and knees just in time for Inuyasha to launch the Bakuryuuha.

Debirusuke is hit by the full force of Inuyasha's attack and, when the dust clears, the Taigaakiba is spinning in the air. The sword then lodges in the ground and detransforms to its average katana form. Sango catches the Hiraikotsu with her left hand and just stares at the sword as she lowers the boomerang. The taiji-ya starts toward the detransformed Taigaakiba, releasing the Hiraikotsu as she does.

"No, Sango! Don't go near that thing!" Inuyasha states, swinging his right arm out horizontally.

"But I..."

"Sango-chan..." Kagome says, concerned. She holds her right hand out toward the taiji-ya.

Sango raises her right hand toward the Taigaakiba, her fingers trembling slightly, "I... The Taigaakiba..." she says, almost absently, "It... it's calling me." her hand draws closer.

"Don't, Sango-chan!"

"Why does the Taigaakiba call to me as it does?" questions Sango as her hand reaches the hilt of Taigaakiba.

Sango's fingers curl around the handle of the sword. As soon as she grabs it, Sango's eyes widen and a tiger's roar is heard as the image of one flashes in her eyes. Suddenly, Everything goes white around the taiji-ya and a few moments later, Sango staggers back two steps: her right foot stepping back first then her left.

Sango breathes three breaths, her eyes still wide. Everything's still whited-out to her view and she blinks her eyes several times to try to set her vision right to where she can see. On the last blink, she keeps her eyes closed and turns her head slightly to her left, raising her left hand subconsciously to cup the left side of her face.

Suddenly, Sango's eyes snap open and she slowly lowers her hand, pulling it away from her face.

"?" the taiji-ya gasps slightly at the sight before her eyes... each of her fingernails are elongated and sharpened slightly, her fingers covered in blood and trembling slightly. She then turns her head slowly to her right to see the transformed(?) Taigaakiba in her right hand, its blade is also red with blood.

"H-how...?" she questions to herself, turning her right hand over to see it as well has claws, "What... what has happened to my body... ?" she notices sounds she wasn't able to hear before.

Sango raises her head and notices everything around her is destroyed, "Huh...?" she starts looking from side to side, "Kagome-chan?" she calls, continuing to turn her head back and forth, "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome-chan?" she shouts, worriedly as she looks around, "?" her eyes widen when she smells something... "This smell...?" she says, sniffing the air twice, "Can this be... Kagome-chan's scent?" "How come I can smell it... ... NO! Could it be, I'm a-Wait! If it 'is' the scent of Kagome-chan's blood, then... What have I done?"

"There is a small taint of youkai blood in your veins, Sango." a male voice, which sounds like Debirusuke's, says, "It awakened when you took hold of the Taigaakiba -which would not have happened had you heeded the warning not to touch it- and 'that', taiji-ya, is what has slaughtered your allies... including your beloved, Kagome."

"NO! KAGOME-CHAAANN!" the taiji-ya screams.

Sango's eyes snap open and she sits straight up, breathing heavily. She blinks her eyes two or three times and then she starts looking around to see the surroundings of Kagome's room. Sango realizes she's in Kagome's bed and looks beside her to see the young miko-girl lying there safely... sleeping soundly and peacefully. Sango smiles slightly at the girl and closes her eyes temporarily, "It was... all a nightmare..." she breathes a sigh of relief, then reopens her eyes to look at the girl one more time. The taiji-ya then lies back down next to Kagome and drifts back off to sleep... trying to ignore what she heard in her dream.

!The End!

Ramblings: Well, Now you have some clue as to what Debirusuke meant by, 'You... have her eyes...'. If you have anymore questions about it, then e-mail me. I'll send you a reply and tell you the entirety of the setup... when I've a chance. Ja for the time being!


End file.
